Fingerprints
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: JJ and Hotch in yet another fifty sentences. Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal.


A/N So if you saw my laptop, you'd see that it is totally packed with unfinished pieces of writing that I just seem to have forgotten. I hate forgetting things, so I'm desperately trying to clear some space! :] Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: I own a daughter who can almost sit upright by herself, but unfortunately not Criminal Minds.

* * *

**#1: Ring**

The silver band on her finger is a constant reminder that she belongs to him and no one else.

**#2: Hero**

Hotch worries that Jack will grow up to resent him for never being there; JJ tells him that could never happen, because he is his son's hero.

**#3: Memory**

She will always remember the smile on his face after she first told him she loved him.

**#4: Box**

With Will, JJ always used to feel like she was boxed in; with Aaron, she can let herself go.

**#5: Run**

She always runs when things get difficult, but Aaron Hotchner is the first man to run after her.

**#6: Hurricane**

When she's angry, the color of her eyes reminds him of a hurricane.

**#7: Wings**

The sunlight reflects off the wing of the airplane and turns her hair white from golden.

**#8: Cold**

The first time they argue, Hotch feels a coldness that doesn't go away until JJ knocks on his door.

**#9: Red**

"I love you," she whispers and watches a red blush creep into his cheeks.

**#10: Drink**

Four glasses of Southern Comfort is what it takes for JJ to press an uncertain kiss to his lips.

**#11: Midnight**

They stay up until midnight doing nothing but talking.

**#12: Temptation**

Every day, Hotch finds it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off her.

**#13: View**

He watches her leave and admires the view.

**#14: Music**

JJ laughs and it's music to his ears.

**#15: Silk**

Her skin is like silk under his touch.

**#16: Cover**

JJ lets go of an adorable shiver, so he pulls the sheet over her and hugs her back against him.

**#17: Promise**

"I do," she says with a smile, and Hotch remembers that she always keeps her promises.

**#18: Dream**

She's asleep, but he sees her lips curving up in a smile and hopes it's him that's putting it there.

**#19: Candle**

He watches her from across the room and realizes that no other woman could ever hold a candle to JJ.

**#20: Talent**

As much as Strauss hates to admit it, nobody could do what they do better than Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner.

**#21: Silence**

He tells her he has feelings for her and JJ is too shocked to speak.

**#22: Journey**

"I never want to go back," he whispers when he thinks of how far they've come.

**#23: Fire**

He's head over heels from the moment her fiery temper gets the best of him.

**#24: Strength**

JJ tangles her fingers around his and Hotch feels some of her strength seep into him.

**#25: Mask**

When she's standing in front of the press cameras, he can never tell what is running through her mind.

**#26: Ice**

Cold fear grips his heart every time she goes out into the field.

**#27: Fall**

JJ and Hotch joined the FBI to catch the bad guys; falling in love was an added bonus.

**#28: Forgotten**

Neither of them have had an easy ride but as they hold each other close, all the pain is forgotten.

**#29: Dance**

Their bodies are pressed tight against each other as they sway to the music.

**#30: Body**

She smirks, feeling his fingers mapping the curves of her body.

**#31: Sacred**

Hotch holds their daughter in his arms and realizes nothing is more sacred than the life they created.

**#32: Farewells**

Each time she has to leave on a case, it gets harder to say goodbye to her son.

**#33: World**

"You and the boys are everything," JJ says softly, "my whole world."

**#34: Formal**

Aaron Hotchner in a suit makes her heart beat faster; Aaron Hotchner in a tuxedo makes it stop altogether.

**#35: Fever**

They move together, their bodies hot and hard and fast.

**#36: Laugh**

Hotch comes home to find JJ and the boys prancing around in their pajamas and can't help the chuckle that rises up in his throat at her embarrassed blush.

**#37: Lies**

Her relationship with Will was built on lies; her relationship with Aaron is built on the truths that came as a result.

**#38: Forever**

There's no scientific explanation of eternity, but even Reid can see JJ and Hotch are in it for the long run.

**#39: Overwhelmed**

Hotch drops to one knee in front of their entire department and JJ feels happy tears appear in her eyes.

**#40: Whisper**

Because of the nightmares, JJ makes sure her soft whispers are the last thing he hears.

**#41: Wait**

She's not ready to let another man into her life, but she knows that Hotch will still be there when she is.

**#42: Talk**

He wasn't one for words but conversation with JJ came easily.

**#43: Search**

Everybody has somebody out there who is 'the one' – it just took JJ and Hotch longer to find it.

**#44: Hope**

After Foyet, Hotch wasn't sure life was worth living, until JJ showed him the light at the end of the tunnel.

**#45: Eclipse**

JJ never looks better than when he sees her as a paradox - flawless skin, pale and smooth and bathed in moonlight, with the shadows of the room darkening her face.

**#46: Gravity**

Whenever things get tough, Hotch buries his face against the crook of her neck and lets her hold him to the ground.

**#47: Highway**

They both hate long journeys along cross-country interstates, but sitting side by side in the SUV doesn't seem so bad.

**#48: Unknown**

A relationship is never easy, JJ thinks, but journeying into the unknown is supposed to be part of the fun.

**#49: Lock**

The first time he learns that there's far more to JJ than meets the eye, he's just watched her pick a lock with a safety pin.

**#50: Breathe**

Hotch holds her sleeping form close to him, his chest rising and falling in time with hers, and is grateful.


End file.
